


what a pity

by The_Fake_Clown



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Hermitcraft - Freeform, evo - Freeform, tokyo soul, yandere highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fake_Clown/pseuds/The_Fake_Clown





	what a pity

“Can't I wake up without you two bickering just once?” The two next to him hush as grians voice echoes coldly throughout his base. He sits up, rubbing his eyes. He looks over at them, a scowl covering his face. 

“ I mean...” He starts, moving the covers off of his body, standing and stretching. “...can't you just be quiet for one morning?” 

“Sorry.” The black haired of the two mumble, which is good enough for him.

“I have stuff to do with mumbo n’ iskall.” He pauses once again, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Can you two behave just this once?” waiting for a reply, he looks up and over at the two.

“I DO behave!” The tanned of the two entities complained. “Its SAM who tells you to stab everyone!” 

“Oh, shut it taurtis! You're just as bad as me.” The lighter haired yells, his eyes twitching behind his skull. Not wanting to deal with them anymore, grain walks away, pulling them along with him to stop their talking.

“What I said is final, so be quiet already.” He says blankly, grabbing Taurtis’ headphones and strapping on his elytra, getting ready to fly off. He sighs before lighting a firework, propelling himself into the air and quickly flying towards the shopping district. The two spirits momentarily disappeared out of grian’s view until he landed outside of the entrance of sahara. Simply walking in to wait for Mumbo and Iskall, he put his fireworks away and began pacing gently, happy that he’ll get  
to see someone other than sam or taurtis. Soon enough, iskall arrived with mumbo close behind who waves as a hello.

“Hey man!” Iskall says, landing inside the building.“ your're here early.” the swede adds, chuckling softly, gaining a laugh from grian.

“I'm ALWAYS early for business.” Grian replies proudly, puffing his chest, only to hear a scoff from behind him from Sam. He ignores him, hearing Iskall and Mumbo laugh at his pride. grian laughs along happily. “so, what is it we’re doing today again?” Grian questions, smiling.

Mumbo speaks up. “well, me and Iskall were just going to do a quick check up on the redstone and stuff, but we thought you might wanna tag along.” he explains, smiling. Grian’s smile falters a bit as he notices Sam and Taurtis try to mess with his friends, touching them, or just passing through them, But grian chooses to ignore it his smile appearing again.

“Thanks, i'd love to come along with you both!” He says, trying not to let his anger get through to his voice.

Ignoring the small mood change from their friend, Iskall and Mumbo smile.  
“Try not to mess up the redstone grian. In fact, just try not to touch it at all.” Iskall laughs.

“I bought extra supplies in case something does happen, but please grian,” Mumbo adds jokingly.

Grian laughs with them, finding their fear quite humorous, but Sam had other ideas he smiled devilishly as he floated towards Grian, whispering in his ear. “You're going to mess everything up, Gree-on, just like you did in japan.” His voice echoed through grian’s head. “I mean, why else would they be so harsh on you?” His grin grows almost inhumanly, as everything in grains vision goes blurry. Sam's taunting voice prominent in his head his ears ring in the background. “ We should just leave. After all, you’ll just fuck everything up anyway-” He’s cut off.

“Don't listen to him Gree-on, Sam is just being stupid!’ Taurtis bumps in, drowning out Sam until they start arguing again, fighting for dominance in grian’s head. it's not until he’s shaken back into his senses that he notices the tears pouring down his face and his hands gripping the headphones around his neck, his knees nearly buckling underneath him as he shakes.

“Are you okay Grian?” once his vision adjusts again and he wipes his eyes, he notices Mumbo holding onto his shoulders and Iskall beside him, staring. Each of them had on a concerned and confused look as their friend tried to steady his breathing.

“Lie to them.” Sam and Taurtis say. Almost instantly, their voices begin to echo throughout his head again.

“Yeah, im okay. Sorry, I don't know what came over me.” He lies, trying to laugh it off. Iskall and Mumbo glanced towards other before quickly before reverting their gaze back to Grian.

“Dude, are you sure?” Iskall questions further.

“ LIE!” Sam and Taurtis say again, Sam being the prominent voice in his head.

“Yeah. lets just go do what we came here to, okay?” he fakes a smile. Mumbo nods letting go of him,while iskall backs up.

“Okay man.” iskall nods. “just follow us, I guess.” iskall and mumbo both take off.

“I'll catch up in a minute, guys..” with a worried okay from them, they're gone. grian is alone with the two stll arguing ghosts getting to his limit. “ both. Of. you. Shut the hell up.” he speaks with a cold angry voice. His glare towards them rough and full of hate as his voice echoes throughout the building “if you two don't shut. The. hell. Up i WILL kill you again.” His voice raises slightly, only enough to put emphasis on some words. Sam only scoffs, attempting to roll his eyes but only pushing grian even more 

“You can't kill us again Gree-on, that's literally impossible.” Sam crosses his arms, tilting his head to the side taunting him.

“You don't know that!” Gian raises his voice. “not even I know that!” He throws his hands in the air stomping his foot a bit

“Of course WE don't, WE'VE all been here since YOU spawned. I mean, im sure if you just died like me and taurtis, then none of this would've happened. But no, you just ruin everything! Just like you ruined high school in Japan! And Tokyo! Just like you’re ruining right now and yesterday and probably tomorrow as well!!” Taurtis flinches a bit as Sam gestures towards him. Sam's voice roaring through Grian’s head again. Grian grinds his teeth and glares at the ground as he walks off, preparing his elytra to follow Iskall and Mumbo. Only hearing the voice of Taurtis telling Aam to be quiet before taking off to go to the other two members of architech, greeting them with a false smile and apologizing. He sits down somewhere that looks safe, watching them do their thing just listening to them talk trying to not let his mind wander to what Aam had said, hearing the gentle glitching of Taurtis settle gently followed by feeling the coldness of Sam on his other side. Grian scoots over a little bit closer to Taurtis and away from Sam.bEven though they've been here in hermitcraft for months, Grian is still uncomfortable with them being here. even if he's more comfortable with Taurtis, then he his with sam it's still scary, even if he seems like he's used to it, but just looking at the two of them sometimes sets him off normally into a crying fit, causing his construction to be slower. after a bit, Mumbo notices how quiet Grian is being. He stopped his conversation with Iskall.

“Hey Gri, are you okay? You've been awfully quiet." He questions, dusting off his hands going over to grian .

“Yeah, im fine, just a bit tired i guess.” Grian shrugs, lying again looking up at Mumbo with a fake smile. Mumbo bites the inside of his cheek, sighing.

“Grian..” he starts, sitting down next to his friend. “.. something is wrong, I can tell. You can tell us if something botherin' you.” He puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles softly. Grian simply stares at him for a bit before chuckling quietly, gently fidgeting with the cord of the headphones around his neck.

“Yeah, you keep saying that.” Grian laughs a bit, looking to the ground. Iskall sets down a shulker box he was holding sitting down on it. 

“We mean it, y’know, you don’t have to hide anything from us. were friends.” The swede of the three stated looking over at Grian, smiling bit.

“I'm not hiding anything, though!” He lies through his teeth, raising his hands a bit as if to say i surrender. “ I mean, what would i have to hide?” He laughs at his own rhetorical question.

“A long lost brother?” Mumbo states.

“An edgy backstory?” Iskall adds.

“A secret murder plan?” they both add, making Grian laugh at their attempts as they laugh with him.

“Really, im not hiding anything, and definitely not some secret murder plan or long lost brother," He says. The attempts sarcastically with a small laugh the others, laughing along with him. The mood continued to lighten up as the three continued to joke around Grian slowly untensing.


End file.
